


Pepper-Up Potion

by dayone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fifth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sirius doesnt make the best decisions and Remus is a mother hen, Sirius spends most of this fic as a dog, only a brief mention of james and peter and mcgonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayone/pseuds/dayone
Summary: “They’re our O.W.L.s of course I’m a little more stressed... Also the eight Pepper-Up potions I took today probably don’t help.”or Sirius has a lot of excess energy and Remus knows the perfect way for him to get it all out (running around as Padfoot for hours of course)





	Pepper-Up Potion

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fic i've written in forever and it just kinda struck me so like enjoy, also i kinda want to write a more detailed version from Sirius's POV so like if you want to see that lmk!! (either here or on tumblr works)  
> also this is unedited so if you see an issue just lmk :)
> 
> tumblr - dayones

Sunlight streams into the Gryffindor common room, the light dancing over Sirius’s potion notes. The four Marauders are sitting around a small table by the window, James in his favourite arm chair, Remus and Sirius on a plush velvet couch, and Peter sitting across them on the floor. It’s the end of June and O.W.L.s are looming over the boys’ heads.

Remus finds himself distracted, a constant and quick bouncing pulling him out of his notes on the Draught of Peace. Looking around at James and Peter, he sees Peter tapping his quill on the side of his cheek and James flipping furiously through his notes with his brow drawn in concentration. Finally glancing over to his left, he sees Sirius reading his notes, mouthing along while he does so, with a similar look of concentration as James. Sirius’s right leg is bobbing up and down repeatedly as he reads. Already distracted, Remus excuses himself from the group and heads up to their dormitory to grab another pot of ink as he was running low.

When Remus comes back down to their spot, Sirius is jittering and now both of his legs are bouncing up and down. Remus gentle takes Sirius’s notes out of his hands and places them on the table.

Taking Sirius’s hands in his own and turning Sirius to look at him, he says, “You seem more stressed than usual, Pads. What’s up?”

Sirius opens and closes his mouth a few times before replying quietly but sharp. “They’re our O.W.L.s of course I’m a little more stressed.”

Sirius’s response causes Remus’s heart to drop in sympathy, “Yeah, but you’re smarter than –”

“Also the eight Pepper-Up potions I took today probably don’t help.” Sirius said nonchalantly, cutting Remus off.

“Oh my god, Sirius I can’t believe you.” Remus exclaimed. “C’mon get up, I know what might calm you down.” He turns to James and Peter who looked up when Remus had started to speak louder. “We’ll be back in like hour, we’re just doing out onto the grounds.”

They exchange good-byes as Sirius tidies up his notes, and soon Remus and Sirius are heading out to the castle grounds.

“So, where exactly are you taking me?” Sirius questions as they’re passing a suit of armour near the Entrance Hall.

“To let out some of your extra energy,” Remus says, opening the door to outside and stepping into the warmth. Turning back to Sirius he continues, “well, aren’t you coming?”

Sirius steps outside as well and falls into step with Remus leading them towards the large space beside the Quidditch Pitch.

Remus surveys the space and states, “This should be far enough, you should be able to change without being seen.”

“What?” Sirius responds in disbelief.

“Well, don’t you want to run Padfoot? C’mon find a stick and I’ll play fetch with you.” Remus responds with a smile on his face.

Sirius wastes no time changing into the medium sized shaggy dog and is galloping around looking for an appropriate stick for them to use in no time. After many circles, enough to make Remus feel dizzy and wonder how Padfoot isn’t falling over and apparently three unfit sticks, Padfoot finds the perfect stick and runs back to Remus, practically shoving the stick into his hands.

“Okay, gentle Pads, thank you,” Remus says as he gets the stick. Remus chucks the stick as far as he can telling Padfoot to go get it, and then a streak of black is flying across the Hogwarts grounds. Padfoot comes galloping back with the stick and drops it at Remus’s feet, clearly asking for him to throw it again.

They continue this routine until the sun is casting a warm glow over the school and Padfoot is laying at Remus’s feet, refusing to run anymore.

“C’mon Pads, let’s go in now,” Remus says to Padfoot, rubbing his ears. When this gets no reaction from the other, Remus continues, “If we go in now, we’ll get there just in time for dinner.” At the mention of food, Padfoot pops up immediately.

“Oh yeah that got your attention, didn’t it?” Remus mumbles, scratching Padfoot’s ears one last time. “You better change now, or we’re gonna get a lot of questions if I bring a dog into the school.” Padfoot looks up at Remus with a face that screams _D_ _o I have to?_ to which Remus nods in response and Sirius promptly changes back.

Remus helps Sirius up and they make their way back to the school.

“Feeling a little better now?” Remus asks opening the doors to the castle.

“Yeah, much better. Thank you, Re.” Sirius says glancing over to Remus.

They slip into the crowd of students, no one noticing the slight bit of mud on Sirius’s face nor the few strands of black fur on Remus’s jumper, everyone none the wiser about their afternoon activities.

And if McGonagall saw a pale sandy-haired boy running around with a black dog in the distance that afternoon, well no one needed to know.


End file.
